A Thing for Gingers
by Glorioski
Summary: Molly and Arthur speculate about whom their children will eventually grow up to marry. Cute little one shots for each of the Weasley children. Please read and review!
1. She'll be Glamorous

A collection of seven one shots which tell the story of Molly and Arthur wondering whom their children will eventually grow up to marry. Cute and to the point. Happy reading, and don't forget to click that review button!

Best,

Glorioski

**A Thing for Gingers**

She frowned in disappointment at the post-birth weight that she still had left to shed. True, Molly wasn't the tiniest of girls; she had her curves. But she wasn't fat either. And when you're petite and curvy, every pound shows.

That's what she thought anyway. In time, she would come to terms with herself as a woman, but now, still being fairly young, it was rather difficult to deal with the body image.

"I don't mind." Arthur muttered sleepily next to her, clearly reading her mind. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world, regardless."

She smiled to herself and shook her head, looking down at the month-old baby in her arms. It was difficult, this whole "liking your offspring" thing, especially when all they did was wake you up at two, four, and six in the morning, and complete regular, sometimes explosive, bodily functions. She exhaled a great amount of air.

"Do you miss him?" Arthur had asked her, on their date night a few evenings ago. Her brothers were dealing with the newborn at home.

She had shifted uneasily in her seat. "Um…not really. You?"

Arthur's gaze had darted in and out of hers, "Er- I don't think so. Is that bad?"

She chuckled at the memory now, as the three of them sat up in the living room, the sound of chickens clucking drifting in through the open windows. Her firstborn had a particular way of sleeping: stretched out like some sort of super hero flying through the skies. Initially, Molly and Arthur had worried, wondering if his stomach was bothering him or if he had some horrible malady that made his sleeping position so strange. Yet, the healer had assured them that it was perfectly normal. It was a mere personality trait.

"I wonder about you, little Billy." She murmured to the sleeping baby. Arthur glanced over to watch Molly softly caress the little hand that was poking out from the bundle of blankets in her arms. "Who are you going to marry?"

"Now this is a fun game." Arthur smiled, placing down his paper to give his full attention to his wife's musings. "are we playing?"

"Well, it's just sort of fun to wonder, isn't it?" Molly responded with a scoff. "What d'you reckon?"

"Definitely low maintenance." Arthur nodded, stroking his unshaven cheek thoughtfully. "If she's going to deal with his sleeping patterns, anyway."

"Funny, smart…" Molly contributed. "He'll need someone who can keep him on his toes."

"I'm thinking a tall, glamorous blonde. She'll have to match him. Just look at how handsome he is."

They gazed at their son for a few silent moments, and the smooth red hair that lay on his head.

"She'll have to have a thing for gingers, you know." Molly added. "We're not very common."

"But we're oh-so-charming." Arthur smirked, leaning over to kiss his wife on the cheek. "So she'll be powerless against him!" He added for dramatic effect.

"She'll be strong." Molly finished, after they had shared a tired laugh. "She'll need to be."

"Why do you say that?" Arthur asked, wondering about the slightly prophetic tone in her voice.

"I just know." She cooed, mostly to Bill, as he continued to sleep like the little super hero he was.

**

One of these little short ditties for each of the Weasley kids! They will all happen at different ages. Charlie is next (duh)! Read and review….please.


	2. She'll be Tough as Nails

OK. NO excuse for how long it took me to post this, I know. But I really had to get back into the swing of school before I could devote myself to a new story (Like this one? Check out "The Fireworks King", which I've recently completed). I give you my word that the updates from now on will be a whole lot more frequent!

And without further ado…Charlie!

**

"MUM."

…

"MUM."

…

"MUMMUMMUMMUM-"

"Charlie Weasley, you scream one more time in my ear and it'll be sprouts for dinner."

Molly spoke with such deadly calmness that her little 2 year old's face started to crumple even before she finished. "Oh darling, I'm just kidding. You can't even eat sprouts yet." She sighed, closing her eyes again and pulling him to her as he started to whimper softly. She supposed that it was a bit of a silly thing, to assume she could take a quick nap on the couch while Arthur was changing Charlie in the other room: Bill had gone down for his nap a few hours ago, and was due to wake any second. No sooner had her head hit the couch arm that she had heard the pitter patter of little feet on the cold wood floor, and felt her youngest son slowly scaling the sofa to reach the safety of his mother's arms.

Come to think of it, she was having quite a time getting _any_ spare moment away from Charlie and his grabbing hands. Not that she minded. It felt fantastic to be needed and loved – and she was a doting mom. But still, this little boy was a handful. Whereas Bill would usually cry for about fifteen minutes as a newborn before settling down again, Charlie hadn't stopped for good hours on end. There had been many sleepless nights of walking back and forth in the dark nursery, rocking him as he wailed and wailed.

And yet, simultaneously, sometimes he was so immersed in what she described as "make believe" that it took minutes to get his attention again. He was too busy dreaming about creatures and places, and mysterious food and drink. He'd pick up books which he couldn't even read yet, and create an entire story based upon the drawings he saw within.

Now, clutched in his small hand was a Muggle book Arthur had picked up in Diagon Alley. He thought it would amuse his youngest with its immobile photos, and indeed, young Charlie spent hours pointing his way through "Goodnight Moon." A picture of a stationary cat would make him squeal in delight, and then he'd run off to some obscure corner of the house to practice being a cat.

"I don't know about this one." Molly mused to Arthur as they watched Charlie play with Bill just outside the window. It was too cold for the adults to brave the winter outdoors, but the two heavily bundled boys didn't seem to mind as they playfully threatened each other with sticks and fallen leaves. Charlie kept looking up at the sky, as if hoping to see some beautifully plumed birds flocking over his head. The sounds of Muggle airplanes occasionally whirred overhead. Every time they did, his little mouth would open in wonder, and he would laugh.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, watching his boys with a sparkle in his eye.

"Our game, Arthur. Remember?"

"Oh of course! Right…what do you reckon?" At this point Charlie seemed to have realized that he was only in the company of his older brother, and not his parents. He immediately set about the yard trying to find them. They could hear Bill tell him that they were inside, but Charlie had to look under every rock.

"He's pre-occupied all the time."

"So was Bill at two."

"Yes, but it was different. He wouldn't wake up with a question. Do you notice what Charlie does the minute he wakes up?"

"Asks a question." Arthur murmured.

"So inquisitive." Molly said, almost to herself. I wonder if it will ever stand in his way.

"I don't know how a thirst for knowledge could impede you."

Molly was silent for a few more moments as she watched the little ones both sit on the ground to inspect some sort of insect that was crawling on the leaf Bill had just picked up.

"She'll be tough as nails. And probably give him one hell of a headache from time to time."

"Why do you say that?"

She smiled. "Because she'll want all the attention he's devoting to his 'thirst for knowledge', don't you think?"

"So high maintenance this time?"

"I'd think so. And maybe unpredictable. I think he'd find more fun in someone who could test his limits."

Arthur chuckled. "Well then, let's start developing his nerves of steal to prepare him for the task ahead!"

**

Do you get it? His girlfriends are dragons…Ha!

Lame, I know.

We'll be getting into the Weasleys at older ages from this point on, or at least experiment a little with that. Stay tuned for Percy!

-Glorioski


End file.
